Magnetic elements such as inductors and transformers are widely used in power supply apparatuses or many electronic devices to generate induced magnetic fluxes. Nowadays, the electronic device is developed to have small size, high power, diversified function and popularity. As such, the magnetic element needs to have slim and diversified appearance, enhanced performance and cost-effectiveness.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view illustrating a conventional magnetic element. As shown in FIG. 1, the magnetic element 1 (e.g. a transformer) has a first winding assembly 11 and a second winding assembly 12. The first winding assembly 11 and the second winding assembly 12 are wound around a bobbin 10. For meeting safety regulations, plural first terminals 111 of the first winding assembly 11 and plural second terminals 121 of the second winding assembly 12 are respectively wound around plural first pins 101 and plural second pins 102, which are disposed at bilateral sides of the bobbin 10. That is, the first winding assembly 11 and the second winding assembly 12 are placed on two opposite sides of the bobbin 10 to maintain safety distance. The first winding assembly 11, the second winding assembly 12, the bobbin 10 and the magnetic core assembly 13 are combined together to produce the magnetic element 1. Moreover, the magnetic core assembly 13 has a first window 131 and a second window 132 for accommodating the first terminals 111 of the first winding assembly 11 and the second terminals 121 of the second winding assembly 12, respectively.
Since the current flowing through the second winding assembly 12 is relatively higher, the second winding assembly 12 includes thicker conducting wires in order to avoid an overheating condition. Generally, too many thicker second terminals 121 of the second winding assembly 12 become hindrance from assembling the magnetic core assembly 13 with the bobbin 10. In addition, since the first terminals 111 and the second terminals 121 are respectively accommodated within the first window 131 and the second window 132, the numbers of the first terminals 111 and the second terminals 121 need to be properly controlled according to the dimensions of the first window 131 and the second window 132. For example, if the second winding assembly 12 has too many second terminals 121, the manufacturer may increase the dimension of the second window 132 or adjust the diameter or turn number of the second winding assembly 12. As known, the process of changing the specification of the magnetic core assembly 13 or the magnetic element 1 is time-consuming and labor-intensive. For avoiding crowded second terminals 121 in the second window 132, several magnetic elements 1 are employed to distribute the second terminals of the second winding assembly 12. Too many magnetic elements 1 occupies much layout space of the circuit board and increases the overall fabricating cost.
There is a need of providing a magnetic element and a bobbin thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.